


Beds Were Not Made For Giants

by LanternMoth



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling shenanigans ahoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/LanternMoth
Summary: The idea of cuddling with your giant boyfriend tends to be much better in theory than in practice when all you have is a normal-person sized bed on hand for cuddling up in.





	Beds Were Not Made For Giants

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anonymous requester.

“DAMNIT MAN I WAS JUST GETTING COMFORTABLE!” Oscar wailed, as the giant beside him began to move again, for what felt the tenth time that night. At least. He had lost count- honestly he was pretty terrible at counting. Luckily nobody asked him to count. 

“Yeah well I wasn’t, it’s not easy to get comfortable with two people on this tiny thing you call a bed.” 

“Literally not my fault that you’re freakishly huge, meathe- AAaaaagh!” The clone yowled as he was once more shifted around by his big partner’s movement. Was he TRYING to shove him out of the bed? Seriously, he was starting to think Montana had no idea how to use a bed- never mind that this one was definitely not designed with someone his size in mind, let alone with the prospect of him sharing it with someone. It was big enough for the clone, but then he was less than half the size of the mountain he was now trying very hard to cuddle with.

Why had he even wanted to cuddle again? Sure, he loved the guy, but it seemed pretty sappy.

“Just bear with me for a second, I think I’ve got it!” And really there was some level of restraint there- if only because the big man wasn’t screaming it. No point in waking up everyone else with their lame relationship issue of ‘we don’t fit on one bed, why are we even TRYING’. If they did that then someone else might want to cuddle- and the last thing Oscar wanted was an affection starved jackass of a bird getting smart about it. 

Oscar had been about to respond when he found himself being lifted by one big arm and…deposited on Montana’s chest as the giant settled into a comfortable position on his back. One of the many blankets they were sharing was brought up to drape over him, and suddenly he had a thought that maybe the big idiot he had fallen for was actually pretty smart. Funny how that worked out.

Contently he sighed, moving to wriggle around a bit as he positioned himself comfortably on his chest, curled up in an almost catlike manner. Things had worked out better than expected.


End file.
